Precious
by KamiaKotai
Summary: Summary: Kais least favorite canine: dogs. And yet when for some unknown reason he takes a sitting job for Tyson and Hilary, he realizes just how much he dislikes them. Slight TK. Complete 03.15.07


_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its wonderful characters._

_Title: **Precious**_

_Rating: **K+**_

_Author: **KamiaKotai**_

_Dedicated to: **Wolflover7**_

_Summary: Kais' least favorite canine: dogs. And yet when for some unknown reason he takes a sitting job for Tyson and Hilary, he realizes just how much he dislikes them. Slight T/K. Complete 03.15.07_

* * *

Kai hated dogs. 

Wolves were beautiful, and coyotes were alright but he didn't like dogs. Especially not the small things that could hardly be classified in the canine family. And usually Kai had good luck when it came to avoiding such nuisances. But as usual his luck hit a stone wall when it came to Tyson.

And there the male sat, a small rat-fink held to his chest, pleading Kai to care for the said yipper. "Please Kai!! I have no one else!"

"No." the Russian male snapped glancing at the mutt before opening his mouth in a dry heave.

"C'mon buddy I really need this! Hilary and I are having our 4 year anniversary and I want to take her out somewhere real nice. We can't do that if we have Precious taggin' along." He begged his eyes beseeching the male with all of his being. The said tag-along glanced at Kai with is large bug eyes and barked.

Narrowing his eyes at the over-sized mouse Kai resisted the urge to bark right back. And yet his eyes strayed to Tyson and the man nearly cracked, more worried about having to deal with Hilary's nagging if he declined than Tyson's feelings. Feeling his resistance failing he became desperate, "What about Max?"

"He's in America for the summer man, you know that." Tyson reasoned feeling his victory within grasp.

"Fed-Ex it."

"No."

"Rei?"

"Kai," Tyson gave Kai a flat look and held out his hands, "Rei," holding up one hand he used to symbol their feline friend, "Neko-jin. Precious," pointing to the animal, "Dog. No good." He ended encircling the creature again.

"Won't kill him!"

A shake of the head told him his response.

"What about Chief, he probably needs some sort of action." Kai blinked wanting to slap Rei for being….well himself.

"Chief?" he shouted incredulously. "Kai! Precious is bigger than Chief, she'll eat 'em." He over exaggerated.

"That is why there are locks!" He groaned seeing as he had just backed himself into a hole. And knowing full and well Tyson planed on dumping the wombat in with him. Exhaling in irritation Kai got one last eyeful of the abomination and shook his head, "Fine Tyson. I'll take it, but only for tonight you hear me."

"Oh thanks Kai! You're the greatest dude! I swear I'll pay you back!" Tyson jumped up his smile stretching across his face.

"Yeah you better." Kai grumbled running a hand through his two toned hair. "Anything I need to know about that rat?" he tried mentally wondering if he could get away with locking it in a bedroom or a kitchen cabinet.

"Not really. She is a pretty easy date. She'll bark if she wants out, here's her leash, and if you do take her out make sure you put her coat on. Um…" pausing Tyson went through his mental checklist. "I think that's about it. Her pillow is by your front door and she sleeps on that, I brought her dishes and some extra food just in case. After she eats she needs a milk bone to keep her teeth clean, tartar control ya know. If she gets really lou-"

"I'll kill her." Kai finished smirking deviously at his old team-mate. "Don't worry about it Tyson I'll throw her out to piss and kick her hard enough to put her out at 10."

"Kai!" Tyson's eyes widened, somehow not willing to put either of them across Kai. "Just please don't hurt her. Hilary loves her you know and I don't want to hear her crying for another two years like after you killed her hamster, and rabbit and goldfish."

"Well maybe you'd learn a lesson about leaving her living things with me." Kai snapped glaring at the younger. "Now get the hell out of here, the sooner you leave the sooner you can get this cretin."

Kicking the door shut behind Tyson the phoenix turned his amethyst gaze toward the animal seated on his couch, which in response tilted her head to the side and yapped.

"Don't even." Kai cut her off in mid bark, the noise like a loud screech. "Must take after your mom." He laughed pondering on the similarities between Hilary and Precious. "Now how about we set some ground rules, Precious." He drawled making a noise a disgust at the name. "No barking, no yapping, no yipping, no growling and no-"

Racing forward the small beast forward and sank her teeth down on the Russians pointed finger shaking her head fiercely while he was trapped.

Feeling a sharp pain the man yanked his hand back before slapping the dog's nose, followed by his hand closing around the small muzzle. "biting." He finished tightening his grip while his eyes challenged the dog to try to escape.

Whimpering softly the female glanced up at the male with her large eyes and continued to whine. Pleading the male to release her snout, as if promising to be nice she moved her head upward, and sighed.

Watching her with skeptical eyes the man gave in and let go and seconds later a shrill bark was heard and then the scamper of small feet across tile floor. "Precious my ass." Kai snarled standing to run after the creature as it paraded around his house yapping at full volume. "Don't you run from me!" he hollered sprinting down the hallway.

xxxxx

Clicking the lock Tala wandered into his and Kai's shared apartment. "What the hell?" Flicking on the light Tala's eyes widened in horror. There were feathers coating the entire living room, the lamp was overturned, the bulb shattered, and every single cabinet was opened. Walking into the kitchen with reluctance at what he would find Tala sighed, the fridge was opened and milk was dumped on the floor as well as ice from the freezer.

Stomping down the hallway he paused at an open door peeked in the bathroom and groaned at the mess. "Kai?" he called entering their shared room. "Kai?" Hearing a muffled noise he turned on his heel and there was Kai lying on his back on their bed, covered in feathers and all sorts of other substance and pillow over his face, his arm draped over that and then further down on his stomach there lay a small dog who glanced up at him and yapped.

"Hey." Kai snarled from under his barrier and the dog quieted and rested its head back on the phoenix's stomach. Blinking at Tala with big eyes before yawning and drifting back to sleep.

Yes Kai hated dogs. Especially the small yapping ones that could hardly be considered a member of the canine family.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

**_Hey…I wrote this in the same day too….I've been noticing a ton of people have little drabbles so I couldn't resist trying it out…my only one-shots are lemons and I wanted more. Casey my love thank-you for allowing me a small break from my life. I loved every minute of it. . Later days. _**

**_-Kam-Kun_**

**_p.s. I also just wanted to let any AFTSOL (All For The Sake Of Love) reader know that I am working on renovating the entire story. . I get depressed often and when it cleared up for awhile I read over and was disgusted with all the drama. -wince- I'm so sorry. I also have 2/3 of the new chapter done. When I get home I'll get right on it. Thank-you again. I will tone it way way down for certain...I can't believe you all endured that. -grimace- I'm so sorry. -bows- Please forgive me._**


End file.
